Simplify the expression. $-3n(-3n-2)$
Answer: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${-3n}$ $ = ({-3n} \times -3n) + ({-3n} \times -2)$ $ = (9n^{2}) + (6n)$ $ = 9n^{2} + 6n$